Battle of Anshan (World War III)
The Battle of Anshan (Chinese: 鞍山戰役, Korean: 안산 전투) was a battle on the Chinese Front between joint Chinese-Russian and North Korean forces in the city of Anshan between November 3-9, 2023 shortly after the Battle of Shanyang. It was the largest non-conventional battle of World War III, and was known for its predominant use of biological and cyber warfare. The newly-created Biological Warfare Units of the Chinese military sprayed North Koreans with chemicals laced with Marburg, Ebola, H5N1, nerve gas and three unnamed biologically-engineered viruses, and the Cyber Warfare Division of the Russian forces hacked into North Korean communications, causing North Korean fighter pilots to attack their own forces. In return, they were mistaken as defects to the Allies and traitors, and fired upon by North Korean anti-aircraft squads. It was known as the battle in which "not a single bullet was fired from the Allies". General Shen Jinlong said, "Let them kill our troops with bullets, that way, our troops will experience one second of pain before going out peacefully. However, we will kill them with viruses, so deadly that not even their best doctors could revive them, assuming they even had the time, so they will die a slow, and very, very painful and miserable death." All Chinese and Russian troops wore special gear designed to protect them from the chemicals and viruses, General Jinlong also hired special military bio-medics to sanitize any Allied troop infected with the diseases. In addition, they were given special anti-viral and anti-biotic medication that would make them resistant to the diseases. Because of the lack of North Korean military medics, as well as the ill response time, General Seok Pak-sin ordered every infected soldier to be shot. The battle was also known for its unethical disregard for citizens. General Vasily Balanovsky had a discussion with General Shen Jinlong about the fate of the citizens of Anshan. Bolanovsky: "What about the citizens? We're going to spray the enemies with deadly viruses and chemicals, it'll kill anyone without a special bio-resistant suit, how will we take care of the citizens and civilians? They won't be protected." Jinlong: "It's war my Russian comrade, solutions are never pretty in war. You're going to end up doing things you don't want to, things you're not proud of. You know what I mean by that." The sheer terror caused by the effects of the chemicals made General Seok Pak-sin order an immediete retreat, and thus, the North Korean forces would finally retreat south of the pre-2020 borders. As a result of the devastating news, Kim Jong-un gathered his best military scientists and tried to create a counter biological weapon. However, they could not come up with a solution. The battle was known to be the most horrific due to the slow painful deaths occurred. According to a BBC World Military Poll, people were asked whether die by firepower in the Battle of Stalingrad or die by flesh-eating disease in the Battle of Anshan. All responsdants answered the former. Category:22nd Century and On Category:China